Walt Disney Symphony Orchestra
The Walt Disney Symphony Orchestra (WDSO) is a broadcast orchestra composed of members of cartoons and mysterious players either for the Sylvester Macaroni Symphony and Opera House radio and television shows, based in Toontown. The Show Will Be a Disneyland Attraction that is a Spinoff to WDW's The Mickey Mouse Revue, But has The Same Original Preshow and Retiltle as Mickey Mouse Revue II: Symphony Orchestra Characters and Their Musical Instruments *Mickey Mouse - Conductor *Sally Brown - Piccolo *Baloo - Flute *Fifer Pig - Flute *Holly - Flute *Adyson Sweetwater - Oboe *Unknown - 2 Oboes *Unknown - English Horn *Peppermint Patty - Clarinet in E-flat *Unknown - 3 Clarinets in B-flat, A *Charlie Brown - Bass Clarinet *Max Goof - Bassoon *Piglet - Harmonica *Rabbit - Slide Whistle *Pooh - Kazoo *Lisa Simpson - Saxophone *Unknown - 4 Horns in F *Baljeet Patel - Trumpet in C *Stacy Hirano - Trumpet in B-flat *Mishti - Trumpet in F *Horace Horsecollar - Tenor Trombone *Julie - Tenor Trombone *Amy - Bass Trombone *Tigger - Tuba *Roo - Sousaphone *Baby Herman - Timpani *Heuy - Snare Drum *Dewey - Tenor Drum *Louie - Bass Drum *Daisy Duck - Cymbals *Cri-Kee - Tam-tam (gong) *Webby Vanderquack - Tambourine *Baby Butter Otter - Bongo Drum *Pinch Raccoon - Glockenspiel *Gopher - Washboard *Practical Pig - Piano *Droopy Dog - Harp *Fiddler Pig - Violin I *Minnie Mouse - Violin I *Clarabelle Cow - Violin I *Django Brown - Violin I *Brooms - 12 Violins I *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Violin II *Gretchen - Violin II *Milly - Violin II *Ginger - Violin II *Katie - Violin II *Brooms - 9 Violins II *Brooms - 12 Violas *Clara Cluck - Cello *Peanut Otter - Cello *Brooms - 8 Cellos *Linus van Pelt - Double Bass *Brooms - 7 Double Basses Characters who sing on stage *Willie the Whale - Tenor, Baritone, Bass *Princess Jasmine -Soprano *Aladdin *Snow White - Soprano *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Pocahontas *John Smith *Lumiere - Tenor *Featherdusters - Sopranos *Romeo - Tenor *Juliet - Soprano *Tom Morrow 2.0 - Comic Tenor *Jelly Otter - Soprano *Pluto - He sings by howling *Clara Cluck - Clucking Soprano *a frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera) - Tenor *Donald Duck - Falsetto *Jose Carioca - Countertenor *Panchito Pistoles - Tenor *Denyce Graves - Mezzo-soprano Recordings *Ludwig van Beethoven - Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Op. 125 "Choral", Fourth movement *Georges Bizet - L'Arlesienne Suite No. 2, Farandole *Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele *Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor, Chi mi frena in tal momento (Lucia Sextet) *Edward Elgar - Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1 in D *Ruggero Leoncavallo - Pseudo I Pagliacci passage *Nikolai Rimski-Korsakov - Mlada, Procession of The Nobles; The Tale of the Tsar Sultan, Flight of the Bumblebee *Gilbert and Sullivan - The Mikado, Three Little Maids from School; The Pirates of Penzance *Gioachino Rossini - The Barber of Seville, Overture *Franz von Suppé - Light Cavalry Overture *Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture, Op. 49; Sleeping Beauty, Op. 66, Waltz *Richard Wagner - Lohengrin, Act III Prelude; Tristan and Isolde Concert tour locations *Radio City Music Hall Background Information *The name of the broadcast orchestra is named after Walt Disney. Also see *Chronicles of ToonTown Category:Chronicles of ToonTown Category:Fictional organizations and titles Category:Parodies Category:Organization